1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to computer security, and more particularly, to a router and a method for preventing port scans using the router.
2. Description of Related Art
Hackers typically initiate a hack by performing port scans against the target computer (machine) to determine system information based on points of vulnerability which are then exploited. Port scanners systematically look for opened/unsecured ports and related applications of the target computer. In port scanning, a series of messages are sent for requesting a connection with each well-known port (entry point). The response received from the target computer indicates which entry point(s) is/are opened or closed, the object being to locate entry point(s) into the target computer for attack.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved router and method for preventing port scans using the router.